Combat School (Cynthia)/Dialogue
Below is Cynthia's dialogue from the Metal Slug 7/XX Combat School. Her dialogue depends on the player's current rank. Rank ranges differ from both games, so Cynthia's dialogue is categorized by her affinity level towards the player. Orientation Welcome to Combat School. This is where you'll be doing your combat training. I am your drill instructor, Cynthia. I’ll take care of you until you can be all that you can be. All right, let’s gets started. Welcoming Back Affinity 0 Oh, I figured you’d be moaning from the pain but… You’re showing a lot of potential. Glad to see the training’s paying off. Give it your all today. Affinity 1 You’re looking pretty good today. What shall we train for today? Affinity 2 Oh… Y-you’re looking pretty energetic today. Don’t overdo it and hurt yourself in training. Huh? Worried…? …! N-no, that’s not it! It’s my job to be watching over you, no? Don’t be stupid. Let’s get on with today’s training! Affinity 3 Good work! Are you training today as well? Even though you have progressed quite well, You still come to training! That is wonderful! Um… can we talk for a little today…? Ah, I’m sorry! We don’t have the time for that, do we? Allow me to begin the training right away! Affinity 4 Good Morning, My Lord Satan. It is the height of honor to bathe in Your fearful presence yet another day! Entering a Mission Affinity 0 Don’t worry about failing; Just give it all you’ve got! Forget about trying to look cool. It’s all about devotion! Affinity 1 Looks like you’re really getting the hang of things! Show your drill instructor what you’ve got! Affinity 2 Listen up! Keep focused, remember your basics! Like I said. I’m not worried or anything! Just finish your task and come back! The tea I made’ll get cold and everything! Sheesh… Affinity 3 Though you are my superior, I won’t cut you any slack. Get ready. I’ve filmed it with my camera, so let’s review it together later! Affinity 4 My Lord! Now is the time for Your Judgement! Strike down all nonbelievers! Ranking Up Affinity 0 Not bad.… Huh? You want me to look a little happier? (sigh)… Look. Soldiers with your level of ability are a dime a dozen. Being happy all the time would wear me out. Affinity 1 Looking more like a real soldier now! I guess it reflects my skills as an instructor? Sorry, I’m kidding. Good job!... Could we talk? Your efforts will not let you down…. It must’ve been hard at the beginning, but… To be all that you can be, it’s all about the effort you put into it. Don’t forget it. Affinity 2 Good work… I’m not paying too many compliments, though. It’ll just give you a huge ego trip! Huh? My way of training is good? What are you talking about!? Why are you complimenting me!? What do you think I’d be happy about that!? I don’t have any ulterior motives! Come on! (Wow, maybe he does understand me. It’ll only get better from here. Congratulations.) Affinity 3 Congratulations! But… I’m a little worried. Given your age and your ability, the guys older than you won’t be so happy, right? Huh? Of course! No matter how many enemies, forever! As your subordinate… And, if I can, as your girlfriend… Ah, right! I’ll take a picture for memories! Huh? You don’t want to? Aww… Affinity 4 Do my eyes deceive me…? I knew one day this time would come. It appears Pandora’s Box has finally been unlocked. Welcome to the world of us mere mortals! Master of all! Your Excellency! Mighty Satan! Losing/Quitting Affinity 0 … (sigh)… I have no words to describe such epic failure. If this were the real deal, you’d be a goner. But that’s why I’m training you. Well, if you’re done feeling sorry, it’s back to training! Affinity 1 Oh dear. That was pretty lame. What’s that? You don’t feel so well? Good thing it was just training, then! Listen. If you think of it as just training, you won’t succeed. Think of it as the real deal. Affinity 2 What are you doing out there!? You have to concentrate to do it right! Right, now we’re going to go over your weak points from this drill…. huh? Of, of course! J-just us! Alone! H-hurry up! You’re wasting my time! Affinity 3 Do… do have any injuries? Ah, yes? The video of this drill? It’ll soon… ah, it’s playing now! Ah, because it’s all close-ups of your face, you can’t see much? Ah, well… anyway! In these sorts of situations, you can charm the enemy… Uh… wait! I’ll film it right this time! Please give me back my camera! Affinity 4 My Lord! How do You fare? Are You injured? I shall not rest until You are brought back to health! What? Banish such thoughts? Nay! Anyone who dares to vex Your Excellency I would never see fit to forgive. I beg Your pardon? M-Me. Are you saying that I…?... Forgive me, My Lord. … Your consideration in even a speck of Your consciousness is of the highest honor for the likes of me…! All I ask is You let me devote myself to Your pleasure…. Chatting Affinity 0 OPENING *''What’s this? Going AWOL already?'' All right, if it’s just for a bit. I’ll chat with you for a while. CONVERSATION 1 *''What’s that? You should never ask a girl her age.'' *''This place could use a little sprucing up.'' I guess I can tell you this, even though you’re a new recruit… *''Huh? You want to see my cell phone? Here… hey! Don’t just look inside it without asking! Give it back!'' *''Fantastic! No slip-ups or anything, seriously.'' *''I’m from Minnesota. Do you normally ask about people’s hometowns? What do you mean, “where’s that”? And you don’t even know what country!?… maybe I should teach you more, and not just about combat…'' CONVERSATION 2 *''Working here, all the background music is either shouting, booing, or marches. I’m sick of it…. no thanks… I don’t think I’d enjoy listening to you sing anyway…'' *''What now? Got a problem? Has the training gotten too tough? Well, it’s part of my job to hear recruits’ sob stories, cause complaining comes naturally with youth, they say…. That makes me feel old. Sweat your troubles away through training!'' *''I’ve got no plans for my next day off… You’ve got none either, you say? Recruits shouldn’t have days off! If you got time to rest, train!'' *''Hm? Am I seeing someone? Hmmm… What are you trying to say, Mr. Recruit? If you’ve got the time to think about that, then I think you need more training. At this rate, you’ll never be more than a recruit.'' CONVERSATION 3 *''Ah. Dropped my pen… uh, I think it’s around here… …! Hey! What’re you looking at!? Geez… That’s not even part of your training. No need to get all fired up about it. Looks like I’ll need to put you through some hell to put out that fire!'' *''Hmm… Huh? Oh, nothing… I was just thinking that you’re taller than me.'' *''You’re pretty cocky for a recruit. From now on, you’ll have to sit through my presence. … I was kidding… Seriously, please don’t do that again.'' *''Say… You don’t do much for fun, do you? Huh? Don’t fall over so over-the-top. You look like a cartoon character. Hey, don’t get so mad. I just couldn’t imagine you’d be much interested in anything, so…'' *''Hey now, what’s this? What’s with the bracelet? Soldiers should be wearing dog tags! I’ll not have you wearing that during training! Confiscated!... it’s quite nice, isn’t it… You must’ve blown all your wages on this.'' CONVERSATION 4 *''Wow, you cook? Huh? Me? Hmm, do I look like a woman who can’t cook? A woman has to good at cooking. How old fashioned… But, I guess that’s how it is. I’m pretty sure I’m better than you, though. I worked part-time as a cook when I was in school.'' *''Say, what do people usually call you anyway?... hm, pretty run-of-the-mill, I’d say. Me? I don’t mind telling you. Just don’t use it around me. Why? That should be pretty obvious. If a subordinate starts calling his superiors by nicknames, all military discipline is lost!'' *''How have you been? Soldiers have to be able to fight, so you gotta take care of yourself. What? Not getting enough sleep? … Internet and games… Well, they’re both okay. Wait, no they aren’t. Except in moderation. Well, how about some hard training to guarantee sleep tonight?'' *''Huh? My favorite actor? Hmm, well, I do like this one actress who’s in a lot of dramas… Oh? My favorite male actor? Well, you’re not my type. What’s the deal? No need to get so down. Huh? Was I too frank? I hate being indirect, you see.'' CLOSING *''All right! We’re starting training now! Asleep or awake, it’s training for you! Become all you can become, And then be as mean a superior as I am.'' Affinity 1 OPENING *''All right, let’s have a little chat. But your training is important too, so just a little, okay?'' CONVERSATION 1 *''We sing when we run, right? How about some jazz or blues this time? Ah, I guess the rhythm would be off. Huh? That’s not a problem? Well, I think it’d be much better than running silently.'' *''Hm? My work? I enjoy it. I chose to do this, so I’ve got no complaints. But when I was a recruit, I got pretty depressed when they yelled at me. Why’d they get mad at me? Well, you see… Ah, never mind! It’s nothing. I don’t mind talking about it, but… in due time.'' *''Hey, about the next day off… yeah! You’ve read my mind. If I miss this sale, I’ll never get that pretty blue one that I’ve been eyeing… Hey, hold on! Don’t say no! Please! Tell you what! If you give me a ride, I’ll get you something really nice! And lunch! Anything at all, so please!'' *''Are you seeing anyone? No? I see. A lonesome bachelor, then. Yeah, I’m on the same boat. If I get a boyfriend, I’ll introduce him to you. You have that to look forward to…. What’s with that weird look?'' CONVERSATION 2 *''Phew, it’s a bit warm today, isn’t it? (flap flap) …! What’s with that lusty look? You like what you see that much?'' *''My measurements? Hmm, guess! … close! Close enough, at any rate. My actual measurements? Sorry! I don’t tell just anybody.'' *''You’re heavier than you look. Ah, it’s because of your muscle density. I see. Hmm, let’s see… Wow, rock hard! How about here? Whoa! That’s pretty amazing… Does that tickle? Let’s try another spot. Hey! Don’t run!'' *''My interests? There’s nothing I’m particularly in to. My sister likes fishing and swimming, though… Anything fun you can recommend? Internet games? Hmm… I think I’d prefer something more physical…'' *''Here. It’s your bracelet I confiscated. Must’ve been expensive. You can’t wear anything like that anymore. Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I’ll let it slide. After all, if you wear something other than proper equipment and get yourself hurt, you’ll look pretty stupid. Or something like that. I have to sound like a drill instructor sometimes at least.'' CONVERSATION 3 *''The other day, you said you cook your own food. What can you make? … wow that’s some nutritional unbalance there. You don’t know how to make anything else? Guess I’ve got no choice. I’ll teach you a few things. Of course, you provide the ingredients.'' *''Huh? My name? You can call me Cindy if you want. But on the job, it’s “drill instructor”, okay? It sets a bad example for others, too. But feel free in private.'' *''You’ve been looking healthier lately. Ah, I see. No more all-nighters. Good work. Me? I’ve had a lot of work lately. I always end up working late. You’re saying I should wake up early for work? Ugh, I’m not a morning person… All my alarm clocks are broken too, for some reason…'' *''My type? You’ve asked about that before. Hmm… I guess a rich guy is fine, too. Huh? What do you mean, I have no dreams? Sure I do. If you have money, you can live your dream life, right? If you have no money, facing the harsh reality of it day in day out would be too depressing.'' CONVERSATION 4 *''What? You’re really that young? Hm, you seem quite mature for you age. I’m 25. Do I look it? Hey now… Even between friends, it’s common courtesy to say, “You look young for your age!”'' *''I think I said this earlier, but some flowers or a plant or something would really liven this place up. Oh, sorry. I don’t mean to be nagging about it in such a roundabout way. But you are welcome to bring anything you want.'' *''My cell phone number? Did I not tell you already? Your number’s already in my phone, though. Why? I case I need your help with delivering parcels and stuff… Huh? Haha! No, there’ll be no payment for delivery. I’ll pay you with food and meals. How does that sound?'' *''Say, I haven’t asked about your hometown yet … hmm, what is it famous for? Well, as for Minnesota… Speaking of which, did you ever figure out which country it’s in? That’s right. You say combat is more your cup of tea, But I can’t believe you didn’t know even that… If you don’t know your geography, you'll get lost in the battlefield.'' CLOSING *''Ah, guess I kinda got carried away. Sorry to waste your time. Let’s get started with the training.'' Affinity 2 OPENING *''Oh, right. That’s true. Training is important, but communication is too. Of course it is! So… it’ll be okay to talk a bit longer today.'' CONVERSATION 1 *''Huh? My measurements? Did I promise to tell you if you got them right? Well… okay, go ahead then. (Ooh… just thinking about him looking at me… My face feels so hot…) … Ah, too bad. One was off. Huh? Which one? That’s too personal! I can’t tell you that! Figure it out yourself!'' *''My height? 5’9’’. My weight? No way! No way I’ll ever tell you that! W-well, if you have to know, I don’t mind, but… If I tell you… Do you promise to…? Huh? I don’t have to tell you if it’s a secret? Uh, oh yeah! Yeah, it’s definitely a secret! So, too bad, so sad. Yeah, too bad.'' *''Remember when you were talking about those, uh net games? I was thinking of trying them out… Ah… Okay. There are that many? Hmm. Huh? Hm? …??? Ah, thanks… Seems kinda difficult… (What am I saying, kinda? I didn’t get it at all… I guess we have to share some kind of similar interests…)'' *''Huh? This bracelet? A military code violation? W-whatever! I’m not on the front lines! Oh? It’s the same as your bracelet? Really? I had no idea… It was just random chance! Sometimes the designs are similar. Just a coincidence! I thought it was nice, so I bought it. It’s just dumb luck that they’re the same!'' CONVERSATION 2 *''Ah, oh right! I promised to teach you how to cook, right? Right! Huh? At your place!? Oh, sure! That would be best! (Sweet! Good job, me! Now’s the battle of your life, worthy of a Falcon Wing Golden Cross medal…) Hm? Next day off? Sure! I’ll be there! What do you expect? You prepare the ingredients!'' *''Wait, you can’t call me Cindy here! Huh? No one’s here? So it’s okay? Wait, that’s not the point! The point is, you have to follow the rules! That’s the way it is! It’s army tradition to punish mistakes fairly. So, it’s time for your punishment! Close your eyes! … … Okay…. What kind of punishment is hand-holding? You don’t need to ask about that! It’s written in the military code! Really, it is! So that was your punishment!'' *''Yeah, work’s been busy as always. I won’t be home ‘til late… Huh? You’ll give me a ride? Why all of the sudden…! Trouble? Oh, not at all! It’s no trouble at all, really! But… just the two of us is kinda… I mean…! It’s a nice car, right? I won’t ride in just any piece of junk!'' *''What’s that? How rich has a guy got to be for me to like him? You… You don’t have so much, do you? But, it probably doesn’t matter. Huh? I said something different before? … ah! I mean to say, it’s not like you have to have a bazillion dollars… B-but you’re not quite there! Try harder!'' CONVERSATION 3 *''So, um… I was just thinking, our age difference is just right. Huh? For what… Uh…! F-for a superior and a subordinate! It’s not too equal, not too close… It’s just right! Eh, eheh… (Boy, I dropped the ball…)'' *''Huh, oh yeah… I decided to try wearing a flower. (Yay! He noticed!) W-what do you think? Oh? You think I look pretty? Oh, I just put on a little make-up today, that’s all… Huh? Oh, okay, right! The flower, you meant! It was hard to find, so you better say something nice!'' *''♪~ (Huh, it’s my sister) S-sorry, just a sec. Hello? Yeah. Uh-huh. Right… Yeah… hey, I gotta go. Yeah, I’ll call you back. See you later. (beep) Sorry about… huh? No no! That was my sister! I don’t have a boyfriend. But there is someone I’m interested in… Huh? Ah! Never mind! Don’t worry about it.'' *''You say you wanna check out Minnesota? But… I’m not ready emotionally yet… What? The local specialty? What do you mean? A souvenir for my parents? You don’t have to… Huh? A trip…? Ah, yeah! That’s good! A trip sounds good! You want me to go with you…? Uh, I… have work! I have no time for a trip. (Come on! Don’t give up so fast!)'' CONVERSATION 4 *''Uh, hey, I wrote a song. Wanna hear it? ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ What do you think? Needs work!? I’ll never sing for you again! (How rude! I put my heart and soul into this, and just doesn’t get it!)'' *''How’s my job going? Lately I’ve been having trouble… Keep making these little mistakes… Sweat my troubles away with training? …! That won’t resolve anything! Huh? I said that before? I’m different from you! I’m more delicate! (Just how thick are you! Stop grinning like a monkey!)'' *''Huh? Next day off? You want to know if I need to buy something? (Uh, was there something…? I’ve already got that. I don’t need that… Argh! This is my chance!) Huh? It’s all right if I don’t need to buy anything? J-just a second! I think I remember… …! C-canned food! Uh… cat food! I have a cat! Didn’t I tell you? (I really don’t have a cat… guess I’ll give it to my neighbor’s… What the heck am I doing…?)'' *''Say… you’re not saying anyone, are you? Wha? There’s someone you’re interested in? Y-you mean, someone you like, right? (What are you thinking! You’ve got me right here! Why are you looking at other women!?) Huh… m-me? Wha-whoa whoa hey! What are you saying!? Just quit it already!'' CLOSING *''Ah, look at the time… It didn’t seem that long. Huh?... stop being silly! It’s time to start training! Geez!'' Affinity 3 OPENING * Okay! We should rest for a little while. I made some tea. There’s some cake too… I, I made it… Ah, maybe you don’t like sweets? Well, I didn’t make it too sweet, so maybe just a bite… CONVERSATION 1 * Ah, yes? My measurements? The quiz is still open! Please get the right answer this time!... ah, so close! Just a little bit, too! All right! I’ll give you a big break this time! Here’s the correct answer! Are you ready? The correct answer… is… You don’t think I want to tell you? No, that’s not it at all!... It’s just embarrassing, okay? Okay… They are… 31-22-35 in.! Phew… that was the most embarrassing thing in my life. Ah, don’t stare like that! You can’t see through my clothes no matter how hard you try! * My, my weight? Do I have to answer? That’s a bit high-handed of you… Ah, it’s nothing! Um… well… One-oh… five. It’s 105 lbs…. um… this was really embarrassing… you’ll… take responsibility for this won’t you? * Huh? Have dinner with you? Yes, I’d love to! Huh? I don’t mind at all! Looking forward to dinner! * Thank you for inviting me to play the other day, but I have some questions about the game. Um… why do you use a female character? I was thinking it’d be nice if we were dating in the game, too… Oh? Is that how it its in these net games? Ah, I guess I’m still a beginner! So that means… I should play a male character then? Huh? It’s fine if I play a female character? Oh, okay! I’ll follow you from here on out! * Oh, this bracelet? I always wear it. It’s the same as yours, after all… Oh, you lost the one you had? Ah… I guess they don’t match anymore… I know! I’ll get you a new one as a present! A pair of them for both of us! Huh? It’s embarrassing? It’s fine! Please? Just wear it only when we’re together, okay? * Shall we move on to the training? Okay, I am ready. Take care. Let’s talk again sometime. CONVERSATION 2 *''How is your cooking coming along? Have you gotten better than me? My cooking is extraordinary…? Oh, no no! Giving me praise won’t get you anything. But… Ah, tomorrow I’ll bring lunch! You have a big appetite, right? Okay! I’ll make a ton just for you!'' *''Um… I’m your subordinate now, so… Would it be all right if I asked you to call me Cindy? I mean, I’d like you to… … mm… Just… just one more time, please?... ah… One… one more time? No more? Are you embarrassed? Okay, but… Please, could you… call me Cindy… just once a day?'' *''Recently, I’ve been sleeping well, so I’m feeling great. Um, thank you for always giving me a ride. Oh, right. From now on, I will give you rides. I’m quite the driver. And also, since we finally have time alone together… Ah? I’m okay! I’m paying attention! You don’t believe me? Aww!'' *''My type? The one standing right in front of me, your kind… Oh? Why are you surprised? You don’t like me? Do you hate me!? Please forgive me! Was it because it was so sudden? Well actually, it’s not that I want us to be dating right away… I just wanted you to know how I feel. That’s all.'' CONVERSATION 3 *''Ah, um... Don’t you think, the two of use walking like this, it’s like we’re dating? Ah, well, I think our ages are just right for each other. You want me to go walking… Oh? Running together? B-but the mood will be… Ah, never mind! Of course, I will go with you! I’ll wipe off your sweat for you!'' *''Wow, why this bouquet? Huh. Is today some sort of special day? Ah, no, of course not! I’m very very happy! Let’s commemorate this day! Huh? You say that’ll make too many special days? That’s okay! If there are a lot, every day would be a good day, wouldn’t you agree?'' *''Um… You haven’t been calling me so much lately, have you?... huh? Because we meet everyday? This is this! That is that! I keep waiting for your call… But, it’s pretty fun to keep waiting with this kind of expectation. Huh? So you’re not gonna call just to keep me waiting like this? No, that’s no good! You have to call!'' *''When are you going back home next?... ah, what a coincidence! That happens to be my next day off! Um, if it’s all right, may I come along with you? Huh? Why do I want to come? Well… You see… I want to say hello to your parents… Huh? Why? Why can’t I come? You’re so mean…'' CONVERSATION 4 *''Um, excuse me! I have a favor to ask! This CD… here! Could you try singing this song? No, I won’t be embarrassed at all! I’ll behave! Please, go ahead! ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ ♪~ … Ah… That was wonderful. It’ll be a dream come true if I can hear this song every day… Oh? There’s no way you’d sing every single day? Ah, that’s okay! I’ll just get it on film with this camera here! Ah! Ahhh! No! I’m no giving you the memory card! Because it’s my treasure!'' *''Work? It’s a little busy… But I’m enjoying it! I’m looking forward to this time now when I work…. oh, of course not! I love this job, even if we can’t talk. But… With no one to talk to… It’s kinda lonely… do you… hate talking with me?'' *''Yes? You want to see my cat? Next day off?... Ah! Please forgive me! That, that was a lie! I just… wanted to go shopping… with you… And! Ah… yeah, I shouldn’t have lied… Will you forgive me? Ah… are you sure it’s okay? You’ll forgive me!?... I, I’m not crying! Thank you so much! I will never lie again!'' *''Huh? Am I seeing someone? ...! Y-yes! No, no I’m not! Huh? Do I like being alone? No, of course not! Everyday is just so lonely… Huh? Yeah, looks like we’re both single... Yeah… I, I’m fine whenever. But yeah, we’re together on days off, listen to music, eat together… and then, at night… Ah, I’m sorry! I wasn’t listening! Ahh ok! I’ll listen, I’ll listen! Please don’t go!'' CLOSING *''Shall we move on to the training? Okay, I am ready. Take care. Let’s talk again sometime.'' Affinity 4 OPENING * Y-You deign to speak to one as lowly as I…? I’m the happiest mortal on Earth… Oh… Forgive me. The kindness of Your Excellency moves me to no end…. CONVERSATION 1 * How old am I? I’m twenty-five. I know I am still young and jejune, but, by Your leave, I offer myself hereon to Your eternal service. * To make this room suitable for Your Excellency, I shall unceasingly keep it clean and appropriately adorned. Your pleasure at these orchids, for example, would be the height of glory. * You would like my phone number? My Lord, I have vowed to forever serve at your side, so why waste Your mind on such needless trifles? * The likes of me has no hometown. Wherever Your Excellency graces with his presence is where I belong. CONVERSATION 2 * I thought if it would sooth Your Excellency’s savage breast, so Your lowly slave has learned Death Metal. … What? Here? And now? N-no! Perish the thought! To perform here in Your Excellency’s presence is the height of glory. ♪ ※ ☆ # ~ ! ♪ ★ ♭ $ ~ ! And how did You find it…? Was it to Your liking, My Lord…? No? O-oh, forgive me! I will forgo sleep and strum my fingers to bloody nubs until I please You! * I’m so overjoyed to be doing the work I am now. … In this way I am ever able to serve at Your Excellency’s side. How do I spend my off-time, You ask? A devoted servant such as I has no time off in Your Excellency’s service. My sole recreation derives from bathing in Your presence, My Lord. * Do I have a boyfriend? After knowing Your greatness, mere mortal men… do nothing for me. I beseech You, never tire of me. CONVERSATION 3 * You desire my measurements? As you wish. From top to bottom, 34-23-35 in. That’s centimeters ''sic, naturally. To be honest, I’ve always been self-conscious about my chest; I’ve never told anyone my real size… But I wish to keep nothing about me from You, Your Excellency. I’m 5’9’’ tall and weigh 113 lb.… But of what import is that to Your Excellency?'' * Someone such as I has no need for the likes of hobbies. If You are asking what I enjoy most in life, that would be serving You, Your Excellency. Receiving Your gratification is my sole reason for living. * This is the bracelet that I had mentioned before… … It was sold out and all that was left was this similarly designed choker. Pardon? … You say it’s not necessary? F-forgive me!!! An ornament like this in the presence of Your Excellency is but a metal bauble… What? For me? No, I simply could not accept it! All will then be as You desire… CONVERSATION 4 * Are my culinary abilities to Your satisfaction of late, My Lord? I have striven unendingly to satisfy My Lord’s tastes—do my dishes please Your delicate sensibilities? The thought of failing has tortured me during many a sleepless night… Pardon…? R-really? May I truly believe You? ,,, I-I’m so happy… Sniff, sniff… H-here is today’s repast! Oh… This dish appears to be a tad too salty… but I’m sure it will satisfy Your discerning pallet! And save room for dessert… * One such as I needs no name. For I am nothing more than Your Excellency’s faithful vessel. Call me whatever you will. * My physical condition, you ask? Thank you for taking concern in the condition of one as useless as I! No matter what may come of me, my supreme bliss is serving My Lord. I urge You to use me until I am but a hollow shell drained of all benefit! * My favorite type of man? I have decided to devote my body and soul only to Your Excellency. Mortal men? They are but maggots! CLOSING * M’Lord, the time for havoc and carnage has come. However brief, I’m blessed to have had your ear. I beseech You: wield Your great power and lead us all to our Greater Glory. Proposal (GA Rank) We’ve finally made it this far… This is the highest rank in the military…. and, now we must part and go our own ways… Having someone like me at your side will prove to be a liability…. yes, I know I said I would be at your side forever, but I don’t think I can do this…. looks like I lied to you again. I am truly sorry. I’ll be all right. Even if I lose you, I will never lose my memories of you. Yes… sir. You want me to quit the military? Staying here would cause all sorts of problems. What hurts me… is… … … Huh… Oh? Wha? M-marriage!? Is that… is that a ring? No, I can’t! I can’t do it! I’ll be a liability! I’ll be a burden! I’m not strong. I’m selfish. I lie! I… Will you take care of me? YES … Yes… yes! Always together! I will follow you anywhere! Yes, sir! I will keep up with you, double-time if I have to! I will never leave your side, as long as I live! NO … Make me stronger? Until I can protect you? You… will become my drill instructor? …! Yes, sir! Please! Drill sergeant, sir! From now on… Morning, noon, and night… Please train me forever! Category:Combat School